Stay With Me
by Energetic Anomaly
Summary: With the betrayal of Sasuke fresh on everyone's minds, Naruto decides to search for his missing friend. The night he intends to sneak away, a familiar face surprises him and makes him rethink the importance of getting his questions answered. Naruto/Kakashi! R&R One-Shot Becoming A Two-Shot! . Returned to T for implied situations in chapter 2.
1. Stay With Me

Stay With Me

The moon had just risen over the quiet village of Konoha, but one Naruto Uzumaki hardly took notice of the celestial orb as it began it's ever constant journey through the star-speckled night sky. Instead he was focusing on packing only the essentials for this forbidden trip in his back-pack. Naruto knew, he just knew in his heart of hearts that tonight was to be the night that he left. He had to. He looked over at the small table beside his bed and saw the picture that was framed and sitting there innocently, not knowing the impact it had on the young ninja. It was of himself, and his team mates Sasuke and Sakura, along with their former-teacher Kakashi. He glanced from his small back-pack that was already loaded with various forms of clothing and weaponry and a bit of food, to the picture once more. An annoyed and angry sigh cutting through his lips "I guess it won't hurt…" He whispered, because he felt like if he spoke too loud someone, somewhere would hear him and know that he was planning a fool's mission. A suicide mission.

He scooped the frame up from its place beside his bed and popped the back off to remove the picture. Examining the glossy surface he turned to put the picture in his bag with the rest of his things. His heart nearly stopped, a shout erupting from his throat as he took in the sight before him. His former teacher and current friend Kakashi was standing there holding his bag, pawing through the contents of it. The one visible eye of the man was crinkled in amusement "Really Naruto, these are not the proper things to bring with you on a mission. As a chunin you ought to know that."

Naruto snatched the bag from Kakashi's hands and said "Get out of here Kakashi, I mean it." There was a weariness in his voice that just didn't match his general happy go-lucky attitude. Kakashi set the bag down on the bed where he had retrieved it and moved to turn a lamp on. Naruto flinched at the light in the room "Kakashi, nothing you can say can stop me. I'm a real ninja now and an adult." Kakashi didn't ask him what he was going to do, he didn't have to. Everyone was still having trouble dealing with yet another Uchiha betrayal.

Sitting on a chair that was positioned below the window, Kakashi almost instinctively reached for a very familiar book that rested in his pocket but didn't. Naruto watched him with an almost amused expression. With the moon pouring in behind him, Kakashi's white hair was bleached to an almost glowing appearance. The man's eyes held a command in them that Naruto couldn't deny, that he didn't want to. He moved to the edge of his bed and sat in front of his friend "What?" He asked softly, the need to still hold the silence of the night retuning.

"I know you want to go and look for him Naruto, I know Sakura wants to as well. He was your friend and you want answers. It is understandable." Kakashi's voice was annoying calm and Naruto found that he was angered by the voice of reason and he jumped to his feet, turning away to hide the sorrow on his face "You don't get it Kakahshi, we were just another trio of snot-nosed brats you had to watch over – we don't even matter to you! Not like we mattered to each other." He knew he was wrong and he knew he was being unfair but he was hurt and angry, and tired and scared, and a thousand other negative emotions.

He felt the presence close in behind him and tensed, waiting for the verbal or physical lashing that Kakashi could and should give him for being so rude. Instead though, the man just set his hands on Naruto's shoulders and said in a low voice "You should know better than that Naruto." His hands tightened "You always meant the world to me."

Naruto heard the hitch in Kakashi's voice and turned suddenly to look into the man's face, he could see the anguish in Kakashi's one visible eye, but beneath it there was something else…something that made Naruto's stomach clench "I'm sorry Kakashi…I just…." He shook his head and let it drop, Kakashi's hands rested on his upper arms again for a moment before he pulled him into a hug. Naruto gasped at the sudden action, but let the hug happen and sighed as he leaned into the safe, warm confines of Kakashi's arms. The strength of the ninja's body made Naruto want to just stay there forever, and something told him that Kakashi wouldn't mind that either.

He heard Kakashi sigh and then felt him lay his head on top of Naruto's, which surprised the younger ninja. He gulped, but didn't say anything – just let Kakashi hold him. It was Kakashi who broke the silence after a few moments of comfortable quietness, first his arms tightened around Naruto's figure and then he said "I had tried to ignore this…" His voice was soft, almost defeated like he was giving in to some great evil. The sound of his voice almost scared Naruto so he pulled away just enough to see into Kakashi's face – he looked just as his voice sounded…like he was in pain.

"Kakashi…?" Naruto asked unsure of the entire situation suddenly. The man had seemed so happy, and in that happiness Naruto had found comfort, a sureness about everything going through his mind, as if Kakashi had read his thoughts and was accepting them. He knew that this was no longer about him leaving to go and search for his missing team-mate, but about something much bigger and, however hard it was to think it, more important.

Kakashi released one of his hands from around Naruto's shoulders and touched the younger man's cheek softly; a feeling like electricity shocked through Naruto and his eyes were wide "K-Kakashi?" He asked again, his voice coming out as more of a squeak than anything. A low chuckle came from Kakashi and oddly enough it relaxed him, it was such a familiar sound that Naruto smiled and couldn't help but lean into Kakashi's hand.

With a smile Kakashi removed his other hand from Naruto's torso and reached over to turn the light off, which caused Naruto to panic for a moment. The glow of the moon was almost completely blocked by Kakashi's body, but after getting used to the dark he was calm again "I want you to do something Naruto." Kakashi said taking his hand from Naruto's face and reaching out to grab Naruto's slightly smaller hand. Naruto licked his lips, that nervousness returning once again. He let Kakashi lead his hand up to his face, where the man let their entwined fingers rest on his mask. Kakashi removed his hand and said nothing. His look was enough.

Naruto instantly hooked his fingers into the edge of the mask and jerked it free, even in the limited light he could see the smooth planes of the man's face and he gasped silently, letting his hand touch the soft skin of Kakashi's face "Sensai…" He said softly, a touch of wonder in his voice. Moving to drop his hand Kakashi reached up quickly and held it there saying "No…keep it there Naruto." Naruto looked at him in confusion and said "Why?" Kakashi smiled "Because it feels good…I know how bad you have wanted to see my face, and you don't know how badly I wanted to let you." Naruto wondered if there was even a reason his teacher kept his face covered – he couldn't tell in the limited light.

For someone who had spent a great deal of time pondering why exactly Kakashi wore the metal plate over his face, he suddenly didn't care enough to further examine the skin there in a judgmental manner. He got to see the face, and for this moment in time that was enough.

Feeling braver, and much closer to Kakashi now that he was finally able to see him for real, without his mask to hide behind, Naruto said "There is something else I had wanted to do too," He murmured, dropping his eyes to rest at about Kakashi's collar bone, the braveness not wanting to last it seemed. The man looked at him, confused but anxious "What?" He asked, dipping his head and trying to read the expression that was on his former-student's face. He reached out and hooked his finger under Naruto's chin and forced him to look up "What is it Naruto…that you want?"

Before there was anything else to be said, Naruto stretched up on his toes and pressed his mouth firmly to Kakashi's, fully registering the shock that rippled through the man's body. He pulled away quickly and moved to step back, unsure as to why he thought it would be ok to do something like that – maybe it had been a look in the man's eyes or the sheer fact that he let him see his face. Either way, Naruto's body language was full of regret.

Kakashi stood there, shocked and stunned into stillness and silence. But when Naruto began to move away, seeming defeated he grabbed him "Don't you dare…" He hissed lowly as he pulled the young man back into him and pressed his mouth back over his. Naruto was stunned, as Kakashi had been but hope exploded into his chest as they kissed. When Kakashi finally broke the soft contact he remained close and Naruto knew that he wasn't leaving Konoha that night, not ever maybe. So he whispered to the man "Stay with me…tonight please don't leave me alone."

And Kakashi knew that he couldn't, ever.

!

My first one-shot, I am pleased. I actually was commissioned to write this on a community-site I am on & decided I liked it well enough to see what everyone thought on FF.

I enjoy the tiny touch of fluff ^_^ If anyone would like to see this one-shot become a two-shot, maybe with a bit more sour fluff? Or more? Review it & let me know!


	2. I'll Never Leave

**Disclaimer** – Still not claiming!

**Dedication** – The 3 reviewers who reviewed right after I posted the first chapter – here is the 2nd chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed though! Sorry for the delay, I got really into my Inuyasha story!

**Chapter Two** – I'll Never Leave

**Implied Sexual Situations…**

**Ooo**

They stood there, locked in an embrace that neither ever wanted to leave. The night rolled on around them slowly, but they took no notice. Standing there in front of the window, Naruto rested his head on the chest of his mentor, friend and lover, listening to the excited beat of his heart. Kakashi may be standing silently, his arms locked around Naruto's lithe form, but his heart was revealing his nerves. Naruto smiled into the fabric in front of his face, snuggling in just a little bit closer. Two kisses, one a bit more meaningful than the other was all they had shared, few words. Once Kakashi had agreed to stay, neither of them knew what to say.

Eventually, Kakashi's arms tightened momentarily before he pulled back just enough to see the frown forming on Naruto's face, he rubbed his thumb on the wrinkles forming on the younger's face whispering "Those will become permanent if you don't stop." Naruto reached up and clasped his fingers around Kakashi's, bringing them down he kissed his fingers causing Kakashi to sigh happily, letting his eyes flutter shut "Naruto…" He murmured, sounding once again as if he were in pain.

Naruto stepped back, out of the safe circle of Kakashi's arms, but still held his hand and led him back towards the bed. Kakashi followed, not able to do anything but. They sat side-by-side on the soft mattress, watching the moon through the window. Their hands were entwined on the blanket between them. It was Kakashi who spoke first, breaking the comfortable silence "Naruto…are you sure you want me to stay?" He sounded tense, concerned. Almost more like the teacher Naruto had known than the friend he had come to love.

Naruto jerked his head towards Kakashi, fear evident on his features "I-Kakashi…if you don't want…" His voice trailed off, confused. Kakashi had kissed him back, had initiated another kiss and seemed to enjoy being with Naruto – was he regretting it? Was it just a ploy to keep Naruto from leaving in search of Sasuke? A bitter feeling burned in the pit of his stomach as he eyed Kakashi who simply smiled. The man was keen on reading people, so he sat there and watched the array of emotions that went through Naruto's face.

Turning fully to face the young ninja, Kakashi put a hand on either side of his face and forced Naruto to look into his eyes "Listen to me…" He said softly but firmly "I want to be here. I just need to know that it is what you want. I don't want you to regret this." He stroked Naruto's cheek with his thumb, showing what he meant by 'this'. Naruto nodded, his blue eyes wide "I do, I want you here." He said it without any hesitation, because he knew if Kakashi saw any he would leave and Naruto couldn't stand that.

Kakashi saw the feeling in Naruto's eyes and smiled softly, leaning in he saw the expectation in the bright blue orbs and sighed as he gave in, letting his lips fall onto Naruto's. Their first kiss was hesitant, shy. The second a kiss to feel and explain. This one was above and beyond either of them. It started soft, a simple brushing of their lips, a promise of the night. But then a low and throaty sigh left Naruto's lips and Kakashi groaned at the sound.

He pulled Naruto across the small space that was between them and drug him onto his lap, which caused Naruto to break their kiss with a gasp "Sensai?" He asked breathlessly, his eyes wide "What are you doing?" Kakashi's smiled at the sound of Naruto's voice "I'm doing what both of us want, now shut up baka and kiss me." Naruto nodded his head meekly but leaned back in for another kiss. He looped his arms up around Kakashi's neck and pulled them closer together.

As their bodies meshed together, as if they were made to be that ways, their lips connected once again. Naruto had kissed a few people, but nothing had ever felt right – and now he knew why. His lips were designed to be kissed by Kakashi, and he knew he wouldn't want to kiss anyone else ever. Kakashi's hands went up into the spiky blonde locks at the base of Naruto's neck and lightly gripped them, using his hold to direct the young man in where to be.

Naruto loved it.

The kiss ended when they both realized that breathing was kind of an important thing. They stayed close though; Naruto had wrapped his legs around Kakashi's middle pressing them even closer while they kissed and even when their lips were apart they leaned their foreheads together. Naruto's lips were red and slightly swollen from the heavy kisses he had received. Kakashi reached up and traced his finger along them before replacing his finger with his lips once again.

Naruto sighed deeply into the kiss, all thoughts of wanting to go and hunt down, beat up and drag home his old team-mate gone from his mind. All that he could pay attention to was where his and Kakashi's bodies met, what it felt like to feel the older man's rough lips on his. When Kakashi slowly, tentatively flicked his tongue against Naruto's lips, the blue-eyed ninja gasped, his former teacher taking that opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

It was something Naruto had never experienced, and it took him a minute to adjust himself to the feeling. When he did though, his tongue battled Kakashi's for internal dominance. The kissing became so passionate and rough, that Naruto tried to push himself closer into his teacher's body and ended up knocking them backwards onto the bed. Naruto cried out and planted his hands on the mattress on either side of Kakashi's head. He wiggled his legs out from under his back and smiled sheepishly at Kakashi "Oops?" He said chuckling.

Kakashi just lay there, eyes wide and chest rising and falling rapidly. He laughed a husky sound that rumbled from his chest to Naruto's. When the latter of the two tried to sit up Kakashi wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. When they broke the kiss Naruto managed to sit up. Kakashi smiled, his eyes retaining the tell-tale crinkle that Naruto was used to, but also seeing the gentle curve of his lips – lips that had spent half the night dominating Naruto's own – made a pleasurable shiver run down the young ninja's spine.

Kakashi felt the shiver under his battle-hardened hands and his gaze went to Naruto's. Slower than before he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Naruto's, drawing the younger man down against him. His hands feeling their way to the zipper below Naruto's throat, he lowered it before letting his hands glide under the cloth that covered the blonde's torso in an exploratory manner. Naruto grumbled incoherently in response so Kakashi felt the young man had no objections. Taking it a single step farther he began tugging the clothing down off his shoulders.

Naruto knew what Kakashi was thinking – he had seen the book – and honestly despite that he had never done anything like it with a man or woman…he wasn't scared or worried or bashful. Rather, he was excited. His nerves were running a mile a minute and he could feel every small place Kakashi's fingers grazed his skin, or where the older man's lips began to take their place. Sucking softly at the pulse line and then farther down Naruto's throat and across the flat and defined muscles there.

Sighing happily, Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations.

The next thing he knew, the soft mattress was beneath him and the man he dared say he was now involved with hovered over him, the compassion in his dark gaze replaced by a fiery passion that made Naruto's heart gallop away in a manner he would have never thought possible.

Kakashi leaned forward and brushed his lips against Naruto's ear. The bright blue eyes of the young adult widened at the words mumbling into his mind by the older man, he gulped and licked his suddenly dry lips feeling a wash of nervousness go over him but he nodded and soon Kakashi's vest was tossed somewhere on the floor behind them in the gloomy light.

As their lips found one another's again, Naruto soon found his entire jumpsuit removed and tossed haphazardly on the floor as well. Feeling very exposed and not liking it, Naruto reached up for the longer sleeved garment of his teacher and began to fight it off the light skinned body he wanted to see now more than ever.

With their chests, bare and heavy, pressed together their tongues took part in a battle of dominance. The hesitant kisses of the previous hour were gone and now hot and heavy breathing took over them. Their mouths slid over one another's in a dangerous urgency _'This is what I needed…not Sasuke.' _Naruto thought absently as his fingers located the clasp on the pants of Kakashi. Their bodies were already giving way to light beads of sweat that not even the hardest battles caused, this was all passion. Need. Desire.

This was something neither of them had ever experienced.

Another article of clothing strewn across the hard panels of wood flooring and more hot skin was mashed together. It was as if neither of them could get close enough to the other. The thin, few and rapidly declining articles of clothing that separated them seemed like miles of distance though it was almost impossible for them to become closer.

Breaking free of yet another heated kiss, Naruto looked into Kakashi's face and they both paused for a breath of time. Naruto grinned and wrapped his bare legs around the skin of Kakashi's hips and flipped them over. Suddenly the pair were rolling around the bed, wrestling for the dominating position. Laughter escaped them and Naruto knew this was love. The ability to combine passionate love-making and laughter into one serene moment.

Eventually Naruto was on his back, pillows now under his head and Kakashi straddling him in the dark. The older man's lips kissed down his throat but didn't stop at his chest – they continued lightly across his abs and then hesitated at the swatch of cloth.

Pulling the blankets up half way over the both of them, more for a feeling of privacy than actual need of warmth, Kakashi hooked his fingers in the article of clothing that separated him from his prize, electing a gasp from Naruto.

A deep sigh left Kakashi's throat as he pulled the blankets fully over their bodies. The moon pooling its rays over their slowly moving forms.

**Ooo**

The night sounds were often interrupted by low, throaty moans or groans of pleasure. The two on the bed rarely came out from their hide away under the thin blanket that kept their sensual acts hidden from the rest of the world. Neither of them contemplated – or at least admitted to it – what would happen when the sun rose over the mountains and awoke their sleepy little village. What would be said? Whispered? Shouted?

Right now the only words they occupied themselves with were the ones passing between them. Urges to increase speed, force. Whimpers that were blurring the lines between pleasure and pain. Soft whispers of emotions few felt and fewer sought out. It was a beautiful event that neither was likely to ever forget.

Sometimes it was Naruto who lay writhing on his back, the elder above him and in control. Other times the tables were turned and Kakashi felt himself pinned beneath a strength he didn't even know his former student had. Either way, they were both in pure enjoyment throughout the entirety of the night.

When the morning sun fell across the bed, and the finally still forms, a pair of dark eyes opened and looked at the young man who lay on his chest, his blonde locks in disarray around him.

Kakashi smiled at the sleeping for and laid his head back and whispered "I promised you I wouldn't leave you alone…"

**Ooo**

**This chapter was LITERALLY painful to write. I ended up changing the rating back to T because I was unable to successfully do a hot and heavy yaoi scene. I know I have it in me but really right now it isn't happening. So I apologize not only for the wait but for the lack of lemony goodness you were all promised. I will try to make it up to you guys! 3 Review? Maybe?**


End file.
